A Walk To Remember
by kissmekent
Summary: Jamie Sullivan Carter is a candidate to become a Tok'ra host. A Crossover with Nickolas Spark's 'A Walk To Remember' Chapter 3 finally!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is a crossover with the movie version of the book: A Walk To Remember, since the book was based in the '50s, and the movie the present day. And I need the present day to mix our lovely couple with the Stargate 'Verse!_

A Walk To Remember

_SGC Conference Room_

Daniel was sitting with Lt. Col. Carter, Lt. Col. Mitchel, and two representatives of the Tok'ra. "We have a number of individuals who would be fine candidates for your two dying Tok'ra. Here we have an 18 year old girl who has Leukemia and has stopped responding to treatment. I talked with her doctor, and he says that she has maybe a month to live."

"She sounds like a good candidate." The Tok'ra answered, "But the two who are dying have been mates for three hundred years, they wouldn't take just anyone."

Daniel nodded, "I though of that. This girl, she was married a few weeks ago. To her high school sweet heart. I imagine that they knew that they didn't have time to wait for their life together to start. So, if we asked her to be a host, unless he can come too, even if it means dying, she wouldn't leave him."

"So, you want to ask a healthy human to become a host?" The Tok'ra asked, "You aren't sick are you? I thought you were all were disgusted at the idea of blending."

"Well, I know what it's like to loose my wife. I just thought I'd give them the choice of going together."

The Tok'ra nodded, "All right, if you bring them to meet the symbioses, they will decide if they want them as hosts."

_Beaufort, North Carolina_

Landon Carter got up early every morning and cooked his beautiful wife breakfast. Some days were better than others, and today was a good day. She was sitting at the kitchen table with him, eating the eggs and toast that Landon had whipped up. The couple had lived at Jamie's father's house since their wedding night. Sometimes he would join them for breakfast, but this morning he thought he'd just let them have a moment alone, and he went out to the porch.

Landon heard the phone in the living room ring, so he kissed Jamie and went to get it. "Hello."

"Mr. Carter?"

"Speaking."

"This is Dr. Landry, I talked to your wife's physician, and we believe that we have a way to help your wife."

"A new treatment?"

"I am sorry, but I can't say any more over the phone. We would need the two of you to fly up to Colorado to talk about the treatment."

"I'll have to talk this over with Jamie and her father. He won't likely let her go off to Colorado without him. Can he come along?"

There was a pause, he suspected that she was asking someone else. "All right. There will be two tickets waiting for you at the airport in Charleston. A driver will be waiting for you in Denver."

The person at the other end hung up, and Landon walked back into the kitchen, "Who was on the phone?" Jamie asked.

"It was a doctor. She said that there's a new treatment that your a candidate for. They bought the airline tickets and everything. Do you want to go?"

Jamie sighed, "I don't know. I stopped responding to treatment, how is this any different?"

"She didn't say. But I say, let's go up there, Heck, the least we'll get out of it is a paid trip to Colorado, how does that sound." He said smiling at her, he reched and gently kissed her on the lips. "Besides, If there's any chance that I'll be able to keep you just a little bit longer, even if it's for one more day, I'll take it."

Jamie looked up, "But, what about Daddy?"

"They said he could come too."

"Well, then, We'd better pack if we're going to Colorado."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this story took such a long hiatis. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

A Walk to Remember

Chapter 2

The trip to Colorado was long and strenuous for the Carters. But after a seven hour flight, the plane landed in Denver, Colorado. What was strange was that the driver that picked them up was in an air force uniform. When asked, he said that he was ordered to pick them up and didn't know anything about them or why they were there.

Jamie and Langdon sat silently in the back seat of the car that the Air Force officer had driven to pick them up. Langdon help her hand, in the comforting way that he often did these days. When words were worthless, his touch said everything words could not. Since they had been married two weeks ago Jamie had discovered a new world, that of physical love and passion. If she had known that it existed that would have been put on her list.

After an hour and a half drive, they slowed down, and when Jamie looked out the window, she saw a military base. "Excuse me sir, are we at the right place?" Talking to the driver, "We were contacted by a Dr. Landry."

"And this is where she is assigned. It'll just be a little while to get through security. I'm sure they will explain everything inside."

Langdon looked at his wife. The travel had definitely drained her. While this morning she had been bouncy, she looked like she wanted to go back to bed. Off course when the car stopped, she would insist to walk, when he knew that she was too tired to do so.

After the two car checkpoints, they were told to exit the car. Jamie's father went out first, followed by Jamie and Langdon. Jamie tried to stand, but nearly collapsed. Langdon caught her, lifting her in his arms. "Can we get a wheel chair?"

The Sergeant at the gate nodded, seeing the sick girl in his arms, ran to the phone. "They said that there is a wheel chair waiting after the first checkpoint at the elevator. It's just down the hall, I'll show you."

"Thank you," Jamie said softly. Her head lay on Langdon's shoulder. He was starting to think that they shouldn't have come here. They will probably say exactly the same every other doctor Jamie had seen, after the poke her with needles, and just make her sicker and take what little time they had left. But they were here, and Langdon followed the Sergeant.

* * *

Daniel Jackson, Lt. Col. Carter, Jacob Carter, and Dr. Landry sat in the briefing room waiting for Jamie and Langdon Carter. Daniel turned to the two Carters, "So, Sam, this Langdon Carter, any relation?"

Sam shook her head, "No, we're no relation." She turned to her dad, "Right dad?"

"That I know of."

Then they walked in, Jamie Carter in a wheel chair, "Hello, I'm Dr. Jackson, this is Dr. Landry, Lt. Colonel Carter, and Jacob Carter. Thank you for coming."

Langdon Carter, Daniel could see was very protective of his young wife. "You said you had a new treatment. My wife believes in miracles, is that what you have for us?"

Jacob Carter, as the Tok'ra representative stepped forward, "Why don't we all sit down and we will explain what we are asking of you. Both of you."

Langdon looked at him, "What do you need from me, a bone marrow transplant, because I offered, it didn't work the first time she tried, and I'm not a match."

Jacob shook his head, "No it is not a bone marrow transplant. What we are asking… This is really hard to explain, but we have been authorized to tell you everything you need to know."

Sam added, "They had you sign non-disclosure agreements?"

"Yes, at the second checkpoint."

Jacob nodded, "Good, you are in a secret military instillation. While the world knows about NORAD, we are in a complex beneath that. We have a piece of technology that allows us to create stable wormholes that transports people to other planets."

Langdon sighed, "How is this going to treat Jamie's cancer?"

"I had been diagnosed with cancer eight years ago. Lt. Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson had been making first contact with a people called the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra enjoy a symbiotic relationship with humans. In exchange for sharing their bodies, humans enjoy perfect health and long life. I blended with a Tok'ra whose host was dying, and she cured my cancer. Not put into remission, cured, as in totally gone."

Langdon and Reverend Sullivan were in shock at this new development, but Jamie to the surprise of everyone at the table, was calm. "You want me to blend with one of your Tok'ra, she'll cure me of my cancer, and then what?"

"You would be allowed to remain on earth for six years. Because you would not appear to age as a normal human, any longer and you would be in danger. After that you would return to the Tok'ra."

"So for doing this, I would be granted six years with my husband, I'll do it."

Carter looked at Langdon, "There is one condition. There are two dying Tok'ra. They have been mates for three hundred years. They said that they would live or die together. That means that if we do not go back with two hosts, she will refuse Jamie."

Langdon looked at Jamie, "I'll do it."

Reverend Sullivan looked appauled, "You are asking my daughter and son-in-law to give up their souls to the devil. You want them to be possessed is that it?"

Jacob Carter nodded his head, and with the altered voice, "We are not the devil Mr. Sullivan. I will not lie to you, life with the Tok'ra is dangerous, and we are in a war. But they will be able to live for the next two and a half centuries together. Would you deny your daughter life, Mr. Sullivan?"

Jamie placed her hand on her father's hand, "Dad, don't fear for me. They said I get to stay on earth for six years. We'll get to do everything I wanted. We'll go to college, and travel, and then we will go with them. But it's not like we'll be gone forever; we'll be back to visit. Dad, I'll life two lifetimes with the man I love."

Langdon watched the expression on the Reverend's face. He looked into his daughter's eyes, and saw hope. "All right, but you be safe you hear."

Langdon turned to Jacob Carter, "When do we leave."

"Now."

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Reviews are what get me to write faster, so REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A Walk to Remember

Chapter 3

Everything was happening so fast. Here they found that there was a cure but that cure involved two beings who would share their bodies for the rest of their lives. "How do we know this is true?" Reverend Sullivan asked. You just expect them to walk through this… window," he said looking at the activated Stargate. "It sounds more like demons taking over their bodies than a savior."

"Mr. Sullivan." Sam Carter started to say.

"Reverend."

"Reverend." Sam said in a whisper, "I understand that this whole thing sounds unbelievable, science fiction even, but I want you to look at my father. Jacob Carter was diagnosed with terminal cancer 10 years ago. He blended with one of the Tok'ra, and it cured his cancer. Now he is part of something so much bigger than himself. We can't tell you the specifics because it's classified, but…"

"You can't tell me. Right, my daughter and son in law are just going to jump into whatever situation you want them to. Sure, my daughter's cancer will be cured, but can you guarantee me that she will be safe?"

Jamie Carter, who was leaning on her husband, stopped his tirade, "Daddy. They are offering me a chance to live. I want to take that chance. I don't need your permission, but I would like your blessing."

The once angry look on his face softened, "I just don't want to loose you. After your mother died, you were all I had left. I am just trying to protect you."

"I know, Daddy, but by keeping me from this opportunity you are not protecting me. Don't you trust me?"

"Off course I trust you honey."

"Than trust me that Langdon and I know what we are doing." She said, holding on to the man she loved and seeing the defeat in his eyes, "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Of course." Without another world the family traveled to a world 30 minutes before they didn't know existed, into a war they didn't know that they would fight.

TBC…


End file.
